


【九辫】为了开🚗 而开的🚗

by xuniangniang



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuniangniang/pseuds/xuniangniang





	【九辫】为了开🚗 而开的🚗

【九辫】为开🚗 而开的🚗 

 

🚨圈地自萌

 

🚨请勿上升正主 

 

🚨幼儿园文笔 写作小白 你骂我我就道歉！

 

带茧的大手故意揉挤抠弄着张云雷红肿的乳头 强烈的快感对比让盈满薄汗的乳房更显淫糜 小张乖巧得垂着凤眼 任男人在身上肆意妄为的玩弄 神智还未从上一轮的激烈的情欲中恢复 放任自己回味着高潮的绚丽

男人缓缓的抽出唯软的肉棒 失去了堵塞 浊白色的液体混着透明的蜜汁不停的从细缝里流出 张云雷不满得微微皱起眉 用手按住穴口 被开发的极致的敏感身体受这轻微的撩拨抖了起来 肉棒微微发震 吐出稀薄的液体

杨九郎坏心的把一只手指喂入细缝里 把小穴里残留的液体刮出来

“啊啊……嗯啊……”男孩轻喘着握住他捣乱的手“嗯…哈！不要…啊…”

双腿被杨九郎用长腿往两边分开 挂在男人的肩上 底下透着红肿的紫红私唇被清晰的映入眼帘 男孩的双手被反绑在身后 双乳高高的翘起，随着身体的轻摆而不停的颤动着 乳尖慢慢由粉红变成瑰红 一点一点肿大 

双乳被人调皮的大手覆盖住 恶劣的揉捏出各种形状 雪白的乳肉从深色的指缝里溢出 绷紧的乳尖被肆意的拉扯 旋转

张云雷半眯着朦胧的双眼 舒服得忍不住吟叫出声

看着眼前被自己玩弄得慢慢湿濡的人儿 杨九郎感觉自己腿间的欲望也随之再次苏醒 涨大的巨物在娇媚的人儿臀下来回顶弄 一只手继续恶劣的揉捏雪白的乳肉弹动挺翘的乳头 另一只手则慢慢的沿着窈窕的曲线向下一点点挑弄着 越过柔顺的毛发 分开羞答答还未合拢的花瓣 不停的拨弄着微微颤动的花唇

张云雷狠狠的一口咬着身上的男人白嫩的肩膀 拧着眉忍受他越来越放肆的举动“唔……哈…太快了…不行…好涨…不要…嗯…轻点…啊……”男孩低声求饶着

随着男孩淫荡的惨叫 津液沿着嘴角流下 打了发胶的发丝 被汗液浸湿 紧紧贴在脑门 又似痛苦更像欢愉的妖媚表情让男人移不开眼 像是邀请男人更加用力 更加放肆在他身上施加甜蜜的惩罚 

强烈的快感使忍不住摆动着细腰，想要挣扎，却换来更加激烈的玩弄 左乳被狠狠的捏出不同的形状 右乳被狠狠的吸吮着 舔舐着 早已肿胀不堪的花核也被毫不留情的拉扯 “呜呜……啊哈！不行了…嗯啊…啊…放过…我…嗯…呜……啊……啊……”手指就这硕大迅猛的进出窄窄的花径熟练得都顶到花穴里最敏感的一块嫩肉

杨九郎把身下的可人往自己私处猛拉 将男孩肿胀的下体抵在冰凉的桌上 调整好他娇臀的位置往上一顶 巨大的硕茎就一插到底

“啊啊……”男孩被毫无预警的深处入侵插得娇声呻吟，“不要啊…别…嗯…求求…真的…啊…会坏了…嗯…唔…啊……啊……”杨九郎不顾身下人的扭腰反抗 力道凶猛的一下又一下狠狠的凿进那又湿又窄 又热又滑的花穴中

“呃……唔…嗯…”杨九郎低低的吼着 每一次抽插都那么的舒爽畅快 玩了这么多次的花穴还是紧窒无比 每次进入都要用力冲开层层的嫩肉才能抵达最深的花蕊 “嗯……嗯啊……就是这样，宝贝，再夹紧点……呃……”杨九郎低吼着不停的冲刺。

“啊啊……不…不要…不行了…啊……太……太用……力…好大…嗯哈…太烫了…别…好舒服…嗯…啊……”男孩被撞得头晕脑胀 全身的知觉都聚集在身下被用力撑开的小穴上 敏感的肉壁紧紧的贴着那粗壮的贲起 深处的花蕊被无情的挤开 窄小的小穴被填得满当 双腿被拉开到极致 囊袋被捏住 用力往外扯 按紧 玩弄着各种形状 “啊啊啊……啊……啊啊……啊……”男孩带着哭音尖叫起来，“受不了啊……九郎……求……求你……啊……”

窄小得不可思议的花穴紧紧的套住杨九郎 湿润又滑腻 又舒服又痛快

“啊啊……九郎……啊……”男孩尖叫着哆哆嗦嗦的“人家……人家不……不行啦……啊啊……”花穴也随之收紧抽动 把巨茎死死的绞住。

“唔……啊……再忍一下……啊啊……”杨九郎也受不了的更加用力抽插几十下 食指更是失控的扣弄着男孩龟头微长的小孔 “啊……啊……”最后低吼着把滚烫的精液都射进男孩温暖的深处

“啊啊……呜……呜……”高潮的余韵被拉得更长 男孩哆嗦着接受一股股的热流

快感就铺天盖地的笼罩刚刚发泄完脆弱不堪的身体 快速收缩的小穴使刚泄完半软在体内的性器又肿硬起来

杨九郎用再次肿胀的性器 用力去顶撞男孩最敏感的一点 让身下的淫娃叫得更媚更浪

抬起娇小的人儿 让再次泛滥的花穴滑过高高仰起的巨茎，把整根硕大的肉棒抹得湿漉漉的 九深一浅得顶入

紧密的穴儿被撑开到了极至 用力蠕动着 肌理被无情的拉伸 又绷紧 快感却羞耻的随着穴内慢慢湿润而流出 

“宝贝…太棒了……呃……啊……就是这样……”杨九郎满意的闷哼着 一边放任的快速抽插 每次都抽出到洞口又凶猛的整根没入 让紧窒的洞穴好好伺候自己。

男孩配合着男人的顶撞左右的扭腰摆动“啊啊……好棒啊……九郎……再用力点插我啊……”男孩带着哭音的淫叫着 摆动着白嫩的翘臀吸吮着男人肿胀的巨茎 乞求更多的肆虐 

“九郎…啊…求你……用力的插我…干死我…用力的玩我……啊…嗯哈……”巨大的肉棒在小得不可思议的菊洞里进出着 捣弄着把小小的肌理撑到最大刺痛的感觉 却又被更多更深的快感所淹没 

杨九郎握着男孩发烫的硬处拼命抖动 一个电臀发力狠狠地冲刺 两人尖叫喘息地一起到达天堂 射出稀薄到不能再稀薄的液体


End file.
